The Sea Dragon Slayer
by EnticingEnigma47
Summary: Natsu comes across, yet again, another dragon slayer. This one however stole his heart, but he can feel it in his bones that shes hiding something from him... (I understand some of the aspects dont match up with the original FT, but it was intended that way) (Feedback is greatly appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

_Another sunrise brought on a new day in the town of Magnolia, a place filled with love, laughter, and magic. One guild in particular kept the town lively and humble above all others, Fairy Tail…_

"Natsu! You fire breathing freak!" Gray Fullbuster roared whilst slamming the hall doors open causing a plague of silence throughout the guild.

Gray fiercely walked over toward the pink haired dragon slayer who was sitting idly by trying to contain himself from exploding with laughter. The ice mage swiftly swung his fist knocking Natsu off of the bar stool he was moments ago perched upon.

"That's for tricking me into taking that job request freak! If Juvia finds out I'll be a dead man for sure." He exclaimed unable to hide the trembling fear in his voice.

"You strip every chance you get anyways, I figured this was the perfect gig for you man!" Natsu laughed while pulling himself off of the floor.

"Stripping at a bar full of busty babes for entertainment, no matter how much the reward is, is not worth having to face HER at the end of the day!" Gray shuddered at the pure thought of having to face his overly jealous girlfriend.

Overhearing the boy's conversation Gray's blue haired and semi-psychotic counterpart shrieked "BUSTY BABES!?" while grabbing him by the ear she dragged her beloved out of the guildhall.

Juvia never left Gray alone for very long, and after this incident, more than likely, they would be joint at the hip for quite some time. Everyone in the guild joined in on the laughter as they watched the young couple depart.

Natsu still grinning from his mischievous stunt earlier that day decided to get some fresh air, and check on his best friend Lucy who for some unknown reason hadn't made an appearance at the guild that morning.

As Natsu approached Lucy's apartment he heard her scream and what seemed to sound like a struggle coming from inside. Without hesitation the dragon slayer kicked in the front door "LUCY!"

Natsu's face turned red with embarrassment, instantly regretting his decision to barge in.

"What's up man?" Loke greeted. Flashing a sinister grin in his direction while cohering Lucy's head up and down on his manhood, Loki let out a slight moan "Don't stop baby". Before Lucy even had a chance to react to Natsu's abrupt appearance, he was gone.

"Fucking perverts" Natsu muttered to himself.

Trying to forget about what he had just witnessed he continued his walk through Magnolia. _It surely explained why Lucy hadn't been around the guild as much… she's too busy shacking up with one of her celestial spirits._

Breaking Natsu's train of thought he heard a woman faintly cry "please stop…" He turned toward a dark alley to investigate further.

"Sorry Megan, you know we can't do that" a husky looking male laughed in response.

His much smaller partner carrying a sinister smile upon his face kicked the small brunette haired woman repeatedly who was now in fetal position on the damp ground crying out in pain. The larger of the two men picked the woman up off the ground by her neck, choking what remaining energy she had out of her.

He cocked his remaining arm back, attempted to land his final blow. Natsu caught the man's fist before he could do any further harm to her.

"So you like to beat up on girls, do ya?" the dragon slayer sternly asked. Natsu's eyes were dark as he met those of his opponent.

"The girl doesn't concern you boy, I suggest you le.."

Before the man could finish speaking he was engulfed in flames along with his partner, both screaming in pure agony.

"If you even think about coming near her again, I'll kill you myself." Natsu warned, releasing the pair from his flames.

The two men whimpered off into the distance without any rebuttal. Natsu paced over towards the unconscious woman lying in the ally scooping her up in his arms, and headed towards the guilds infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's eyes studied the woman he saved the day prior as she slept in the infirmary bed. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her dark wavy hair framed her face perfectly and ran down past her breasts. Her plump lips shared the same shade of pink her rosy cheeks possessed. She was pretty small in comparison, not much bigger than Levy.

"Has she woken?" Makarov prodded quietly, shutting the infirmary door behind him.

"No, master. Wendy said it would take her awhile for her injuries to heal, and predicting when she would wake up was next to impossible."

"My boy, you've been by her side since the moment you brought her to us, you need to get some rest as well. I will notify you if her condition changes."

Natsu nodded in agreement, making his departure he shut the infirmary door behind him and slumped his way through the guild hall.

"NATSUUUU!" Lucy yelled from across the room.

"If you EVER barge into my apartment uninvited again I'll kick your ass!"

Unintentionally ignoring Lucy's threat he kept walking, lost in his own thoughts. _Who is she? What did they want so badly with her?_

Lucy shot Erza a confused look which was simply returned with a shrug. It wasn't like Natsu to act like this. Greeted by Happy as he arrived home Natsu crawled into his bed and fell asleep.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Natsu!"

"Man you have to get to the guild now!"

*KNOCK*

still rubbing his sleepy eyes Natsu opened the door to see what the commotion was about. Freed and Bickslow both standing on the other side of the door franticly grabbed a hold of Natsu and started dragging him toward the guild hall.

"What the hell is going on guys?!" Natsu said eagerly while simultaneously freeing himself from his guild mates grip.

"That chick you brought to the guild is going nuts, tearing up the place, she keeps asking for you" Bickslow stated.

Hearing the alarming news Natsu bolted toward Fairy Tail, leaving Freed and Bickslow in the dust.

"SEA DRAGON ROAAAR" the fragile looking woman chanted. Suddenly the infirmary was drowning in her attack, the windows shattered, and many of the members were wiped out.

"Calm down child! We are not here to harm you!" Makarov said attempting to reassure her.

"LIAR! My father sent you, didn't he?" This time with tears in her eyes she prepared to land another assault on the guild.

She was interrupted when the pink haired dragon slayer graced them with his presence. The room grew quiet with every pair of eyes intensely watching Natsu.

"Let me speak to her alone." He said. Everyone departed, leaving Natsu and Megan alone blankly staring at one another. Natsu took a step towards the girl, and in tune with him she took a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why did you save me?" she ranted in question.

Natsu pulled a chair away from a nearby desk, and twisted it around so he could take a seat.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm a member of the Fairy Tail guild, and you are in our infirmary". He stated in a low monotone.

Her gaze finally left his as she slowly sat on the bed behind her, and stared out of what was left of the shattered window.

"Why did you save me?" she spoke softly.

"Because you needed me to, I would have done the same for anyone." He replied.

His words enraged her "People don't just go around saving others without expecting anything in return!" she snapped.

Natsu lifted himself out of the chair and took a seat on the bed beside Megan. He reached his hand out to hers, and immediately retracted it once he saw her tense up at the very sight of his gesture.

"I can't speak for other guilds, but here we are taught to be kind, and to stick up for those who can't do it themselves. I want nothing in return for helping you except to know you're okay." Megan took a look around at the damage she caused to the people who nurtured her back to her full strength.

"I owe you and your guild an apology for what I've done." She said shamefully. "I'll leave before I cause any more trouble."

As she reached for what little things she had Natsu took a hold of her hand and gave her his signature goofy grin.

"You don't have to leave, Hell you can join Fairy Tail if you want. No one is going to hold you accountable for the damage either. Wrecking the place is kind of our thing, you'll fit right in." He said smugly.

Megan's moss green eyes lit up fighting back the overwhelming urge to cry, and for the first time in what felt like forever she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu left Megan in the infirmary so he could explain the situation to Makarov and the rest of his guild mates. While she changed.

She slipped out of the awful hospital gown she was placed in when she first arrived, shimmied her way into her tight turquoise pants, and threw her white crop top on that slid off one shoulder. Finally lacing up her gray boots she grabbed the remainder of her things and head out into the guild hall to meet back up with Natsu.

Expecting to be bombarded with hatred and spite from the Fairy Tail family, it was much to her surprise when they greeted her with affection and curiosity.

"Welcome! I'm Mirajane." An angelic voice spoke, as she placed the black guild emblem on her forearm.

"Oh… thank you" she replied awkwardly.

Scanning the room for the only familiar face she knew another woman grabbed her arm and dragged her up to the bar.

"You're certainly eye candy sweetheart. I figured I'd give you the low down before you end up pissing off a lot of the female wizards here. Oh! By the way I'm Cana, and that old brute looking our way is my father Gildarts."

Before Megan could get a word out Cana began what seemed to be a never ending rant.

"The red head in armor eating an entire cake by herself is Erza, she comes of strong, but certainly one of the most loyal people out there. Stay away from her boyfriend Jellal and her sweets, and there should be any problems there. The metal face with a bad attitude is Gajeel, he is claimed by none other than our little book worm Levy. The half-naked guy back in the corner is Gray. Juvia and Gray are a package deal, and she has no problem reminding you forty times a day. The loud mouthed blondie is Lucy she's a sweetheart and recently started dating one of her celestial spirits Loke."

Megan cut of Cana's rant and shyly asked "What about Natsu?"

"NATSU?! Pleeeasee as long as I've known him he hasn't given a girl the time of day." She replied.

After Megan's question finally sank in Cana shot her an intense smile.

"Why? You aren't interested in our little dragon slayer are you?" she prodded.

Turning beat red from the question Megan finally managed to make her escape from the gossiping alcoholic thanks to Makarov.

"Megan I need to speak with you child".

Leaping up from her current position she faced Fairy Tail's master waiting for him to speak.

"Natsu explained your situation, and I wanted to give you a warm welcome to Fairy Tail. I see that you already received your emblem".

"Yes master, thank you". She replied.

"If I'm not mistaken you use dragon slayer magic, is that correct?" Megan nodded in agreement.

"Sea Dragon Slayer Magic" She corrected.

"Well you will make a great addition to our family my dear, also Natsu is waiting for you outside." Megan smiled and headed through the door to meet the dragon slayer outside.


	4. Chapter 4

_It had been months since Megan had joined Fairy Tail. The previous nomad, had made herself a home, and was surrounded by people she cared about, but she was hiding something. Natsu was sure of it…_

Megan didn't have a place of her own so she stayed with Natsu and Happy the majority of the time.

*DING, DING, DING*

the town clock struck midnight and the sea dragon slayer slipped out of bed tip-toing carefully enough not to wake Natsu as she snuck out closing the door behind her. Once she travelled far enough into the woods she pulled out a communication lacrima from her bag.

"Hello my dear daughter." A shadowed figure spoke from the lacrima.

Happy had snuck out in order to keep an eye on Megan being this was a ritual escape for her. Hiding himself in the bushes he eavesdropped on the conversation between the two.

"Father" She replied sternly.

"You need to return home. I'm growing impatient child. I will make good on my promise if you do not." His voice was harsh and cold.

Happy couldn't see who the man on the other end, but there was something familiar about his tone. Eagerly trying to get a closer look Happy tripped causing the bush to rustle. Megan immediately threw the lacrima in her bag and ran back towards the house.

The next morning Natsu woke up running his fingers through his tussled bed head. Greeting Happy with a typical "Morning!" when Happy didn't reply Natsu grew worried.

"What's wrong little buddy?" he questioned.

"It's Megan…" the blue exceed stated.

"Is she alright? Where is she?" pausing for a moment Happy finally replied.

"She's fine, she went down to the guild hall early this morning."

"Then what's bothering you?" Natsu asked.

"She snuck out last night to talk to someone in secret, and I followed her…she was talking to someone who claimed to be her father, and his intentions didn't sound pleasant. She's hiding something Natsu! Be careful."

 _I knew it...I could feel that something was not right with her…_ Natsu thought to himself. Being fed up with all of the secrecy with Megan he struck up a plot of his own. He was going to take Megan on a job with him so he could finally approach the situation alone.

Grabbing his vest and scarf from his bed railing he clothed himself and set off toward the guild hall. He found Megan scanning the job request board, and he took advantage of this perfect opportunity.

"Hey you!" Natsu greeted her with a childish green.

"There's so many jobs it's hard to pick" she said smiling back at him.

"Well pick one with a higher reward and we can go together" Natsu offered sneakily.

Finally agreeing on a job they set off on their new adventure.

After traveling for almost two days the dragon slayers decided to set up camp for the night before reaching their destination. Megan sat next to the fire Natsu had prepared for them.

The moonlight glistening down on her caught Natsu's attention _Damn she's beautiful…_ he thought to himself. In that moment he forgot all about what his true mission was. All he wanted to do was kiss her.

He had been drawn to her from the moment they met in the ally way months back. This was new to him, he had never felt this way towards another like this before.

Megan caught Natsu looking at her as if she were the only girl in the world causing her already rosy cheeks to blush a crimson red.

He decided to take advantage of the moment and without saying a word kneeled next to her, brushing a strand of her soft locks behind her ear, and then cupping her face with his hands he pressed his lips against hers passionately kissing her, and to his surprise she kissed him back.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that." He said smiling still kneeling down next to her.

She tried to isolate herself from people for their own safety, but Natsu managed to find his way into her heart, and she was tired of fighting the tension between them.

"I've been wanting you to do that" she smirked.

Natsu smiled and kissed Megan again harder than before. Every nerve in her body was going off like sparks of electricity. He pulled her onto his lap embracing her from behind. His hands slowly tracing the small of her back and around toward her stomach.

Freeing one hand Natsu brushed her hair away from her shoulder, and pressed his lips against her now bare neck. Unexpectedly Megan let out a soft moan.

"You like that?" he spoke softly flashing a seductive grin.

The anticipation was driving her insane, she wanted him, and bad. Before she could speak Natsu started to remove her white crop top exposing her breasts to him. She blushed even more ferociously now.

She had never done anything like this before, her sex was burning for him. Natsu toyed with her now erect nipples as she moaned for him. Megan tried to turn around to face him, but he held her firmly in position pushing her ass down on his bulging hard member.

"You feel that? God I want you…" he said.

Unable to contain himself now Natsu swooped her up and bent her over a large tree stump that was nearby. Without hesitation he removed his vest, and her tight pants. From behind he cupped one of her breast with his hand, and began playing with the fabric of her now soaked panties.

"I can see by how wet you are that you want me to"

 _You have no idea..._ she thought to herself still unable to speak. Irritated with her silence Natsu singed off the panties she was wearing, and began rubbing her clit with his index finger. Megan moaned in pleasure to his touch.

He slipped a finger into her dripping sex and then added a second pumping them in and out of her vagina. She arched her head back leaning closer into him moaning even louder now.

"That a girl" the horny dragon slayer spoke seductively into her ear.

"Please Natsu…I want you" Megan managed to mutter.

He chuckled in response pulling his fingers out from inside her, and wiping them on his pants. He slid his pants off kicking them to the side and then picked the naked beauty up carefully laying her on the ground underneath him. He pried open her shaking legs in order to place himself between them.

Brushing the hair from her face he spoke softly "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Megan pulled his lips to hers allowing their tongues to dance with one another. Taking her gesture as a yes, Natsu slowly pressed himself inside of her. They both let out deep moans. He rhythmically pumped in and out of her getting faster and faster with his motions.

"Natsu! I'm going to cum!" she yelled over the sound of their bodies smacking against each other.

The pink haired dragon slayer let out a final moan louder than the others as he released himself inside her followed by her finish as well. Natsu maneuvered himself next to Megan pulling her into his arms, and without a word they both went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The new couple slept soundly that morning. Megan woke first rolling out of the dragon slayers grip. She looked at him still sleeping peacefully next to her and smiled vibrantly for this was the happiest she has ever been. She gathered all of her scattered clothing and dressed herself with ease. Shortly after Natsu woke and did the same.

"Good Morning beautiful." He said while embracing her from behind.

Before she could reply the ground beneath them began to shake aggressively, and a magic force shoved them both into the ground unable to move. Natsu managed to turn his head just enough to meet the eyes of their attacker.

"IVAN!" Natsu growled furiously.

"Well hello Natsu, I see you've aquentenced yourself with my daughter quite nicely."

In complete and utter shock from the words that were just spoken to him he remained silent putting the pieces together from what Happy had witnessed. The pressing force that had held Megan down was released, and she stumbled to her feet.

"Father! Leave Natsu be! I'll leave with you without a fight..."

"Child I have every intention of taking you with me, but it is much too late to let your little friend go. I told you I would hurt anyone you've grown to care about if you didn't return home immediately, and I am here to keep that promise." He laughed coldly.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Megan cried out.

"What is this? Do you love this boy? It is clear to me now that you do."

Ivan was furious now, and in his rage used his magic to bring his daughter to her knees. Ivan used elemental blood magic, allowing him to control her very being. She was nothing more than his puppet now. Ivan's dark eyes met those of his daughter.

"Do you love him?" after simply nodding in response to her father's question Megan screamed out in pain from her father. It was a technique he often used to get what he wanted. Causing the blood in a human's body to boil until they were in pure agony.

"STOP IT!" Natsu screamed before receiving the same fate.

Continuously her father asked her the same question and she replied with the same answer followed by the pain of his elemental blood magic.

"No matter what you do to me, my feelings will not change! I Love Natsu Dragneel, and I'd rather die than have him think otherwise!" Megan cried out.

Tears streamed down Natsu's face as he helplessly watched the only woman he's ever cared about cry out in pain over and over again.

"If I can't stop you from loving him, then I'll simply have to eliminate him" Ivan informed.

In the next moment Ivan ruptured the blood cells in Natsu's brain causing him to have repeated aneurysms until his limp body laid on the cold ground unresponsive.

"Natsu!" Megan cried out crawling over the body of her lover. Next thing she knew she grew sleepy unable to keep her eyes open the world went black.

Megan opened her eyes examining her surroundings. She was in a place she knew all too well, Fairy Tail's Infirmary.

"Glad to see you're awake." Makarov said. "You obtained quite a few injuries child."

Uninterested in her own injuries she frantically looked around the room for Natsu. He was lying unconscious in the bed beside her.

"How is he?" she spoke with a sadness in her voice.

"The brain damage he endured during Ivan's attack was extensive however we remain hopeful that he will make a full recovery. If it weren't for Mystogan you both would have been a lot worse off."

 _Mystogen?_ She briefly remembered the name. He always put everyone to sleep whenever he came back to the guild in order to remain as undetected as possible. Master Makarov left the room in order to give her some time alone with Natsu.

"I'm so sorry..This is all my fault…" she said tearfully.

Unable to look at his lifeless body anymore Megan left the infirmary.

Weeks had passed and Natsu remained in a coma like state. It ripped Megan to pieces inside. Unable to handle her heartache any other way she trained in the gym out back day after day speaking little to none with anyone.

Over time Erza had grown close to Megan, and understood more than anyone the pain she was going through.

"Have you seen Megan today?" Erza prodded Mirajane.

"She's in the gym again I think. Poor girl..." she replied.

Erza ventured out back to the gym in order to check on her broken friend. With each strike Megan laid on the punching bag she let out a cry and tears engulfed her face until finally she fell to her knees. Without saying a word Erza dropped to her knees as well and laid a hand on Megan's shoulder in an attempt to console her.

"We miss you back at the guild, everyone's worried about you." Erza said breaking the silence.

"I can't go back, not after what I did" Megan cried.

"What happened to Natsu was not your fault, there was no way you could have known" Erza replied.

Megan turned around to look Erza in the eyes and took in a deep breath before revealing everything to her.

"My father is Ivan Dreyar, I am the half-sister of Laxus, and granddaughter of master Makarov. After Ivan was kicked out of Fairy Tail he met my mother Arlene, and shortly after I was born. Mother passed away giving birth to me leaving me in alone with my father. Ivan had mastered elemental blood magic and wanted me to take in his foot-steps. There was nothing he wouldn't do in order to have his dream realized. We began training when I was six years old, I was forced to observe. I saw how much pain this type of magic caused and it terrified me. Refusing to abide by father's wishes he locked me in a cage like an animal leaving a rat or bird in the cage with me. If I refused to use practice the blood magic on the animal he left, then I didn't eat that day. I tried to stay strong, but eventually I grew too hungry to resist his offer. This went on for over a year until father had to leave on urgent business leaving me in the care of one of his servants. I persuaded the servant to let me out of the cage so I could sit by the ocean that surrounded us on the island. I cried out wishing to be saved from this hell hole, and that's when I met the Sea Dragon Aurora. She emerged from the waters in front of me. Horrified with the conditions I had been living in she took me away. She protected me from Ivan, and over time taught me dragon slayer magic so that I could protect myself, but along with all the other dragons she disappeared leaving me alone. Ivan had nothing standing in his way from getting to me once again, and for years he's destroyed anything I cared about trying to force me to come back. I've been alone for so long…I've found a home, and a family here in Fairy Tail…I don't want to leave, but I have too"

Erza blankly stared unable to speak after what she was just told. Megan stood up wiping the tears from her eyes, and headed to see Natsu leaving Erza dumbstruck in the gym.


	6. Chapter 6

Megan crawled into the infirmary bed with the only man she ever loved, and kissed him goodbye, while slipping a note into his hand. As she made her departure from the guild something woke Natsu, as if Megan's absence nullified him. He fumbled the note lying in his hand finally unfolding it.

 _Natsu,_

 _You saved me from myself. You showed me how to love again_

 _And for that I am truly grateful…_

He read the rest of the letter in shock as everything was explained to him just as it had been to Erza. Natsu crumbled the piece of paper, and frantically began to search for Megan. The entire guild joined in on his search for her after hearing the truth. Finally the dragon slayer caught her scent following it until he could see her from a distance.

"MEGAN!" Natsu cried out.

The brunette beauty turned around eyes meeting his as he embraced her. Hearing all the commotion a few guild mates joined them in location as well, watching the two dragon slayers carefully. Still embracing her terrified to let go he spoke softly

"I don't care where you are from, we all have our skeletons. All I care about is that you are here with me. We will handle Ivan, but I can't lose you Megan because I am in love with you..." he trailed off.

Tears streamed down her face as he pressed his lips against hers. The audience of guild mates they had gathered were awing in unison.

All except Laxus "If you hurt my sister ill fuck you up Natsu!" he exclaimed.

Laughter flew through the air contagiously, and for the first time Megan felt everything was going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

_It was dark, not a single star in the sky offered its luminescent glow, but I could still see his soulless eyes staring back at me through the black thicket of night sending goosebumps up my spine. It was as if I had forgotten how to move, terror immobilized me. Natsu struggled in Ivan's clutch helplessly, and all I could do was watch. Ivan bared his teeth at me with a crooked smile as he gripped the sides of Natsu's head. I tried to beg, to scream, to make a sound of any kind, but the words wouldn't come out. Natsu whispered "I love you..." followed my father snapping his neck in an effortless motion…_

"NATSU!" Megan screamed, alarming the pink haired dragon slayer to her side.

"Shh it's alright. It was just a dream, go back to sleep." He reassured her while cradling her in his arms.

"Every time I close my eyes I'm forced to watch you die… I can't sleep… not until we have Ivan" she said.

"You haven't slept soundly in week's babe." Natsu said voicing his concern.

"And I won't not until-"

Natsu pressed his lips against hers cutting her off mid speech. He moved his lips from hers trailing hot kisses up her bare neck.

"I suppose I'm just going to have to tire you out then." he whispered softly.

Megan's entire body flushed from his enticing words. He caressed his way up the seams of her night dress, and gently brushed the straps off her shoulder exposing her breasts. Sliding his hands back down to her waist his tongue danced around her nipples.

"Natsu..." she moaned burying her hands in his hair.

Megan could feel her center growing wet for him, pulsating for him. Natsu must have sensed it to because he lowered one hand underneath her dress tracing his fingers up and down the fabric of her panties while his lips remained occupied. Once his fingers reached the soaked part of her panties Natsu leaned forward pressing his lips against hers.

"That bad, huh?" he teased.

Kissing her again he slid Megan's panties over just enough to slip two fingers inside her.

"Oh god...Natsu" she moaned as he motioned his fingers against her sweet spot.

Pulling his fingers out of her he growled with excitement, flipping her over so that her ass was pressed against his cock. Natsu ripped the fabric of her panties off exposing her dripping self to him, and his pants received the same fate. Sliding himself into her they moaned in unison from the euphoric feelings. One hand grasping her hair in a bunch and the other hand on her hip forcing her harder into each thrust he gave.

"Baby im close" Megan muttered.

"Cum for me" He breathed pumping harder and faster against her sweet spot.

Megan's body tingled from euphoria all over as she and her lover both released themselves together.

Natsu pulled himself up beside her and kissed her softly "I love you" she said before slowly drifting into a sleep.

"Sweet dreams beautiful" he whispered before joining her in rest.

 _I ran as fast as my legs would take me in the hopes that I could save him from the fall…but I was too late...looking up I saw Ivan standing on the edge of the cliff he had forced Natsu off of, laughing menacingly triumphant as he watched me hover over the body of my dead lover.._

Shooting upright in her bed Megan gasped in an attempt to catch her breath from yet again another nightmare.

"Why does this keep happening?" she whispered to herself.

While collecting her thoughts she overheard whispers coming from the next room.

"I'm really worried about her Natsu." Happy said with a sadness in his voice.

"Me too little guy...she's hardly eating or sleeping. Don't get me wrong, I love sex just as much as the next guy, but I can't fuck her to sleep every night. I don't know what else to do." He added.

Megan flushed deep with embarrassment from his words cupping her hand over her mouth to prevent from making a sound.

"Guess were really going to have to find this guy, huh?" Happy asked.

"That's the problem. He's missing, and has been since Mystogen introjected. Laxus and the thunder legion went out looking for him a week ago, and still have nothing to show for it." Natsu stated.

Unable to handle the banter between the two any longer, Megan pulled open the bedroom door, and headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower. Shedding off the night dress she was wearing, Megan glanced into the full length mirror studying her own physique.

" _I really need to lay off the sweets"_ she thought to herself while pinching together her lower stomach.

She climbed in the shower and turned the knob to release the simmering water on top of her. After her shower she through on some clothes and headed toward the front door.

"I'm heading to the guild, I'll see you later." She said to Natsu while kissing him on the cheek before making her exit.

Finally making it to Fairy Tail's guild hall she was bombarded by an overly ecstatic Cana.

"Congratulations!" she said while possibly shattering Megan's bones from her unescapable embrace.

"For what?" she replied with what little breath she had from Cana's attack.

"Oh you don't have to play coy with me doll, the cards don't lie" she replied giving her a wink.

Megan's dumfounded expression caused Cana to take a step back.

"You mean you don't know?" she implored.

"Know what?!" Megan snapped back with slight frustration.

"You're pregnant..." Cana replied cautiously. "The cards told me so."

" _There's absolutely no way."_ she thought to herself.

Panic rose inside her, leaving her with no other option, Megan bolted out the door in order to see Miss Porlyusica.


End file.
